We need to bring back our leader!
We need to bring back our leader! is the 16th episode of Moth Hero Pretty Cure. Major Events * Usagi is revived this episode. Synopsis The episode starts where the other one left off showing the Cures walk into the wrecked hospital room to see Usagi limp in the grasp of the Monarch's hand. As the cures transforms to fight it as Bashira uses Buffy Gust to slice through the arm to drop Usagi as Ayumu ran forward to catch her as Asami finished it off as the two came over to see Ayumu sobbing over Usagi begging her to wake up making the other two fall to their knees realizing that they were too late to save her. The next day, Usagi's death is announced to the homeroom. The Cures are inconsolable, to the point where their concentration on their usual afterschool activities isn't what it had been. After school, Prince Atrops tells the Cures that there may be a way to save her, but they'll have to bring her along to his homeworld for it to work. With the wake set to take place before the end of the week, they'll have to act fast. Meanwhile, Red Fatale and Platinum Punk are toasting to the demise of one of their enemies and drink to the impending fall of the next Cure. Overhearing, Golden Greer mutters that they're counting their chickens before they hatch and that if Cure Lunar really is dead, better that she makes sure of it herself. That night, the Cures are gathered outside of the Gassan house, ostensibly to watch over Usagi's body before the wake. They enter the house carefully so as to not wake her parents up, and they look for the body just as carefully. Ayumu finds the body lying in a rectangular coffin on a table, and he signals quietly to the others. Soon, Golden Greer appears, intending to finish Usagi off for good. As she prepares to light her on fire, Ayumu suddenly remembers that they need someone in the coffin in Usagi's place so her parents don't suspect something to be off. With mere seconds to spare, he grabs a nearby coffee pot and brains Golden Greer with it, causing her to misfire and lose consciousness and saving Usagi as the flame shoots harmlessly out a conveniently-placed window. After complimenting him, Akemi signals to Bashira, and they gently lift Usagi's body out of the coffin and place it on the ground next to the table. Then they and Ayumu carefully place Golden Greer in the coffin, place the lid on the coffin, and nail the coffin shut. Taking Usagi's body with them as they exit the house, they rendezvous with Atrops, who had just summoned a portal to his homeworld. With Usagi's body in tow, they and Atrops go through the portal. Meanwhile, Golden Greer wakes up in the coffin and starts pushing on it, trying to get out. Back with the Cures, they land on the branch of the Dreaming Tree as Atrops tells them where to go. They start following as Bashira asks how this'll work, giving out ideas on how it might work, until Atrops stops and explains it, laughing at many of Bashira's ideas. Back on Earth, Golden Greer finally busts out of the coffin to find the startled looks of the wake attendees. Next thing she knows, she's being chased out of the house by Usagi's furious parents, who hit her with the coffee pot and a broken-off piece of the coffin as she runs out the door. She returns to the Mutator's lair only to be mocked by Platinum Punk and admonished on her rash behavior by the Mutator, who tells her to let the bereaved dispose of their dead themselves and that she's not needed for such a task. Golden Greer returns to her quarters sulking, sore from the humiliation she had just endured. Meanwhile, the Gassans report her to the police and ask them to look for Usagi's body, wherever it had been taken by the intruder. Meanwhile, the Cures finally reach the destination indicated by Atrops. After a while of getting the plants together, Atrops begins to mix the potion, Asami asks if she'll be up to 100% or not, Atrops explains they might be down a Cure for a while due to the damage the poison has done to her system, but no deadly side effects will linger. As Atrops finishes the potion he hands it over to Ayumu to give to Usagi. Atrops then sets to work on making a quick antidote for the poison for Ayumu and the others, with the explanation that the poison was engineered by Platinum Punk to take out each Cure within intervals of four days after one succumbs to it, and any one of them could be next, so they all need to inoculate themselves, and fast. Within a minute, he finishes the antidote and gives it to Ayumu, Asami, and Bashira. They ask if he needs it, too, but he reassures them that he was born with an immunity to it. After forcing Usagi's mouth open and pouring the mixture in and sucking down the vacine the cures wait for Usagi to wake up wondering when she would wake up. Atrops started giving estimated times but heard Usagi groan waking up and answers or now. Ayumu helped her sit up as she asked what happened